


Little Giggles and Soft Smiles

by saphearra



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, it's pretty adorbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphearra/pseuds/saphearra
Summary: They just got home from solving crimes, and usually they would be sleep by now. But Sherlock can't stop giggling, and John can't stop smiling either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a cute little thing I thought of while I was actually writing something else. lol. Enjoy.  
> ~Saph

After another long day of crime-fighting and villain-catching, John crashed out on his chair while Sherlock lounged like a cat opposite of him. The army doctor yawned as his companion chuckled to himself.  
“So what are you going to call this one?” Sherlock said through a hidden smile.  
“I don’t know yet…Are you even going to read this one?”  
“I always read them.”  
“Do you now?”  
“Of course. How else would I know if I should keep you around?”  
John threw a throw pillow at him as Sherlock giggled like a little schoolboy.  
“Don’t be so hurt John. You’re not going anywhere.”  
“How could you be so sure? I could leave anytime.” He smirked smugly.  
“Cause then you’d miss me.”  
“Me? Miss you? And you’re toes in the fridge? And bullet holes in the wall? Yeah, no. I’d think I be okay without those things,” he grinned.  
“You like the toes.”  
“I do not!”  
Continuing his helpless laughing, the silly detective removed himself from the chair and started to head for own his room. The other man smiled to himself, secretly favoring all the small giggles only he got to witness.  
Before Sherlock left completely, he stopped and took one last peek at John.  
“I’d miss you too, you know.”  
“Sorry, what?”  
“If you left, I mean."  
The taller man shuffled his feet a bit while searching for words, and looked up cautiously, "I'd just be...weird. So, don’t.”  
They stayed like that for a few moments, neither of them moving, staring into each other’s eyes.  
The army doctor smiled, “I won’t.”  
Sherlock returned the grin, “Goodnight John.”  
“Goodnight Sherlock.”


End file.
